Pictures in my head
by Iphigenie
Summary: A day or better said a night in the life of Tai and his wife. My idea of how Tai's wife could be like. Tai/OC, implied Daiken, Davis/Willis, Kenyako. Reviews are appreciated.


**Pictures In My Head**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor it's characters (except Minako Takaya) as well as the song "Pictures in my head" by Westlife.

It was exactly 2:36 in the morning, when Taichi Yagami was awoken by the rustling of the carpet, lying on the bedroom floor. He let out a grunt, turning to the other side of the bed as he heard soft footsteps wandering across the room. "What …", he mumbled sleepily. Someone closed the bedroom door. Tai slowly opened one chocolate brown eye, thinking he might still be dreaming. This was, when he saw that the left half of the bed was empty.

Wide awake now, Tai managed to get up, stumbling out of the room (and hitting his toe in the process as he had forgotten to switch on the light). Cursing under his breath he went into the hallway. "Mina?", he whispered. "Are you here?" His eyes, finally getting used to the darkness spotted a figure, standing at the open door of another room. Tai smiled, as he saw the young woman a few metres away from him. "Minako", he said gently. "Sweetie, what are you doing here, it's in the middle of the night!" Minako gestured him to be silent. She mouthed the words "He's sleeping!" while she pointed into the room. "Well, so was I, until you woke me up", Tai whispered back as he stood beside her. "I'm sorry, honey", Minako said honestly, "I couldn't sleep, so I got up. You were snoring loudly so I assumed you were fast asleep." She couldn't resist a little grin. "Really funny!" Tai made a face. "Just for the record, I don't snore!" "Okay." Minako kissed him sweetly, before she turned to the dark room again.

Lying in his bed, illuminated by the moon shining through the window, was a little boy, approximately six years old, with messy brown hair. Minako smiled. "Isn't Han cute?", she asked affectionately. "He looks so peaceful." "That is because Han is sleeping", Tai responded, grinning. "And because he just spent a whole day, chasing me across a soccer field." Minako giggled. "Well, he is your son", she said. "Han is the spitting image of you." Tai gently put his arms around her. "But some characteristics he does have from his mother", he remarked, slowly bringing his face closer to her's. "What?", Minako asked teasingly. "That he's charming, handsome …" Tai silenced her with a kiss. "No, he's driving me crazy." He slowly pulled away from her. "So, why are you still awake?", he wanted to know. "Is something bothering you?" Minako shook her head. "No, it's just …" She sighed. "I was thinking about tomorrow and … I don't know, but this must have bugged me so much that I couldn't sleep."

Tai understood. Tomorrow, the digistestined would meet, together with their children. It was the first time that the kids would enter the digiworld without their parents. Gently, he pulled Minako into his arms. "But why does that bother you? Do you worry about Han's safety?", he asked her and ran his hands through her honey coloured hair. "You know you don't have to. Han's a great kid, he will be fine. And Han also has Koromon to protect him. There is nothing you have to be afraid of." "Yes, you're right", Minako sighed as her head sunk on his shoulders. "Of course I am", Tai said lovingly. He stifled a yawn.

"Now, can we go back to sleep?", he asked her hopefully. Minako laughed. "Okay."

Together, the couple went back to the bedroom. "Thanks for listening to me", Minako said gratefully, as they crawled under the sheets. "Well, that's what a husbands's there for", Tai replied simply and kissed her on the nose. "Good night, sweetie" "Good night, honey." But, if Tai had thought that he could sleep now quietly, he was wrong: He had just closed his eyes, when he heard Minako sitting up beside him. "I'm really looking forward to meeting all the others tomorrow", she said, fully aware of the fact that Tai was trying not to hear her. "Even Davis will come from New York, together with Willis. I'm so happy that they finally found each other! Davis seemed so heartbroken, when Ken and Yolei started going out, remember? We already thought that he would never get over him."

Tai let out a groan. "Mina, I'm sleeping!", he moaned. His wife raised an eyebrow. "You're talking in your sleep?" Tai just put his pillow over his head. "Sorry, I'm just glad for Davis that he found his true love after he had been so miserable", he could hear Minako's voice. "Me too, but can't we talk about this in the morning?", he pleaded. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep!" "Okay, okay!", a disgruntled Minako grumbled. She lay down again. But Tai knew his wife well enough to tell she was starring wide-eyed at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. He sighed as he turned to the other side so he could face her.

"What is really troubling you?", Tai asked Minako gently as he looked in her eyes. "What do you mean?", she responded, puzzled. "That this is not about Han's safety or Davis' heartache", Tai answered. "Something is bugging you."

Minako bit her lip. "You'll think it's ridiculous", she said. "I won't!", he promised and touched her cheek. "Just tell me, Mina." "Alright …" She took a deep a breath. "I can't help thinking constantly about tomorrow, when we'll meet all the others", Minako finally admitted. "But why?", Tai asked startled. "You know them! You, Mimi and Yolei are best friends, you see each other at least once a week. You are practically like a sister for Kari. Matt and you even recorded several songs together. They all love you, you're as good as another digidestined." He paused, as he slowly started to realise. "Is that it?", he asked Minako. "That you think you don't belong to us because you're not a digidestined? Because if it is, that is crazy."

Tai leaned his forehead against her's. "I love you, Mina", he said. "You know that." Minako kissed him gently. "I love you too."

She snuggled against him. "Do you remember how we first met?", she asked him. Tai chuckled. "As if I ever could ever forget this day!", he laughed silently. The day when he first saw Minako Takaya was one of the worst and at the same time best in his life. Best because Minako entered his life. Worst because the conditions were not exactly … perfect.

It happened shortly after the victory of the digidestined against Malomyotismon, when school began again after the christmas holidays. Tai was still heartbroken because of Sora and spent most of his time at home in his room. Kari and Izzy were really worried as they tried everything to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. To Sora and Matt Tai didn't mention a word. He didn't want them to know how hard it was for him to get over Sora. They were still his best friends after all. That was also the reason why Tai agreed to fill in for the bass player of the Teenage Wolves. Until this day he had no idea why Matt asked him out of all his friends. Everybody knew that Tai had as much musical talent as a pressure cooker. Maybe Matt only asked him because he felt guilty for not telling Tai about him dating Sora. Anyway, Tai who must have been in a masochistic mood said yes and shortly afterwards he stood in the practice room of the Teenage Wolves. They were about to perform several concerts together with the popular J-Pop singer Minako Takaya. "Great! Another Britney Spears – lookalike", had been the first thought that had entered Tai's mind when he heard about her (Matt had mentioned that she had blond hair). How very wrong he was …

Minako turned out to be a beautiful, cute and funny girl, one year older than Tai. She had long, honey-blond hair, big eyes, blue as the sky and a wonderful laugh. They immediately hit it off. Minako was so sweet and great to have around that Tai couldn't help but feel at ease with her. Not long after their first meeting the two became inseparable. They did everything together: Playing music (Minako even helped him to become a decent bass player!), eating pizza, learning, talking, laughing … Minako came to Tai's soccer games to cheer him on although he today knew that she wasn't really that into sports as she had pretended to be.

Tai laughed. "Kari used to tease me everytime we met, saying I had a "date", he remembered. "But we weren't together at that time." "Yes …" Minako snuggled closer against him. "I can remember how desperate I was back then", she said. She looked up, into his dark, brown eyes. "I had to force myself not to fall in love with you. I knew how you felt about Sora. After all, you talked about her everytime we met."

Tai grinned guiltily. "I still can't believe that you managed to stay with me for nearly half a year without telling me how you really felt", he said. "I did tell you!", Minako protested. "That evening when we were watching a soccer game on TV, at your place?" "Oh yes!" How could Tai forget? "I asked you about your love life because I was constantly talking about mine and you told me about this guy whom you really liked but who didn't return your feelings as he was in love with another girl." "I as good as mentioned your name", Minako said. "But you never seemed to realise that you were the boy I was talking about!" "I did notice it!", Tai defended himself. "It just took some time for me to figure out that you ment me." He lovingly touched her nose. "And when I did, I knew exactly what I had to do."

Tai remembered how confused he had been when he had discovered that Minako was in love with him. And that he loved her too. Tai loved everything about Minako. She was cute, smart, funny and easy to be around. When he had been with Sora he constantly had to think about what he should say or how he should act because he was afraid to say or do something that would upset her. With Minako, Tai could just be himself. He felt free around her, he didn't have to be careful not to say something wrong. Minako loved him, with all his good and bad sides. This was just one of the many reasons, why Tai loved her. And so he told her.

"It was like in Romeo and Juliet", Minako giggled. "How you came running to my house and threw pebbles at my window. Really romantic." "There was no balcony", Tai corrected her. "But you let me climb through the window into your room." "Yes." Minako ran her fingers through his hair. "And you told me that you love me …" Tai smiled, as he gently grabbed her hand. "And do you remember what we did next?" Minako nodded slowly, their eyes locked together. "We danced", she said. "Yes …"

Minako had listened to Westlife on that evening. They still had the CD lying on the shelf next to the stereo in the bedroom. Tai suddenly grinned mischievously. "Come on!", he said, taking her hand and pulling her up from the bed. She laughed. "What are you doing?" "You'll see", Tai only responded, as he went to the stereo. Minako saw how he took the Westlife CD and switched on the music. The soft sound of "Pictures in my head" filled the room. Minako smiled as Tai bowed before her. "May I have this dance?", he asked. She took his hand. "Of course." Slowly, they started to dance …

Thank you for tomorrow

When you gonna call me

Thank you for the weekend

When you gonna see me

Thank you for the memories

We haven't made yet

You've always been a part of me

Even before we met

Yeah

Thank you in advance for the love you give me

I've had a glance of the good life

You'll be there when nobody believes me

I've gone through it all in my mind

I can see me looking at you

At the start of the day for all my life

I can see me dying to hold you

On the way when

I'm driving home at night

I've got these pictures in my head

These pictures in my head, yeah

I've got these pictures in my head

These pictures in my head

Minako rested her head on Tai's shoulders. "This is an almost ridiculously perfect moment", she sighed happily. Tai gently put one hand under her chin, so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, Minako", he said. "You're my wife, my best friend, my soulmate. Never ever forget that!" They shared a deep, loving kiss. "I won't", Minako promised. "I feel the same for you, Tai."

Thank you for tomorrow

When you gonna call me

Thank you for the weekend

When you gonna see me

Thank you in advance

For the time you'll notice

I'm all you've wanted all of your life

Thank you for every single moment

I've gone through it all in my mind

I can see me looking at you

At the start of the day for all my life

I can see me dying to hold you

On the way when

I'm driving home at night

I've got these pictures in my head

These pictures in my head, yeah

I've got these pictures in my head

These pictures in my head

Pictures in my head

"Hey, you know what I just thought?", Tai broke the silence. Minako looked up to him. "What?" He grinned. "You've been pining for me!" Minako nudged him. "I have not!" Tai laughed, as he pulled her closer. "Come here …"

As the song was over the couple stopped dancing. "So, do you feel better now?", Tai asked Minako as they sat down on the bed again, their hands intertwined. "Much better", she answered thankfully, adding: "We can go back to sleep now if you want." "Hm …" Tai had this mischievous look on his face that Minako knew well enough to know what would come next. "But I'm really not tired anymore", he said, as he slowly brought her body closer to his and let his fingers wander over her hips. "Actually, I'm wide awake now." "Really …" Minako put her arms around his neck. "And what would you like to do instead?", she asked him teasingly. "I'll show you …"

They kissed as they sank back onto the bed. Minako giggled. "Well, we did talk about how great it would be to have a little baby daughter …" Tai pulled her on top of him. "So what are we waiting for?" He grinned. "We have the whole night." Minako smiled as she kissed him on his lips. "No", she said softly. "We have a whole life."

Thank you for the best times

Thank you for the journey


End file.
